Musical Tides FFVIII
by Dream-Silver-Haze
Summary: Drabbles inspired by random songs. Any characters and pairings are a possibility.
1. May It Be

FFVIII ~ drabbles inspired by random songs

rules:

_**01.** Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
**02**. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.__  
**03.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only  
have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you  
start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No  
lingering afterwards!_

Thanks to: overchay and Emerald-Latias for introducing me to this awesome idea!

**May It Be – Enya -- 3:31 **(Rinoa x Squall)

Her eyes searched the sky. How endless, how beautiful… She could almost understand wanting time to stand still. This moment was nearly perfect. After all the fighting, all the fear, here they stood together, alive and well on this balcony staring at the stars.

She chanced a look toward him and was pleasantly surprised to see him smiling. Love? Was that what was in his eyes?

A shooting star spread across the sky. She raised her hand to trace its path across the sky. If time stood still stars would never fall…


	2. The Long Way Around

**The Long Way Around – Dixie Chicks – 4:33** (Nida)

I never really fit in here. Nah, not me. Yeah I can fight, yeah I do fight but that isn't really me. Funny the things you do for acceptance. I just wanted people to remember my name you know. I've done so many things. Seen so many places and now I'm thinking maybe it's time to go somewhere new. Do something new!

Maybe I could sing. Chicks dig that right? Life is mine to live. The world is my oyster and all that.

They don't need me here anyways. Garden can find another pilot. It's not too hard to learn. I want to go out there and be someone. So SeeD isn't me, so what?! Just wait and see some day everyone will know the name Nida!


	3. World On Fire

**World On Fire -- Sarah McLachlan – 4:22** (Selphie)

The outline appeared broken and bent. It wasn't anything like she remembered. She held back a tear as she ran ahead. The cement was cracked and the buildings collapsed. Pain and hate flared up in her, this was her home and the fate forced upon it was unacceptable.

The rows of headstones brought the tears to the surface again. She walked among them looking at the familiar names and the tears spilled over.


	4. Collide

**Collide – Howie Day – 4:09** (Selphie x Irvine)

"Look at the sky Irvy!" she exclaimed in awe.

I lifted my eyes to the sky. It was beautiful…

"I know it's all just so…"

"Cosmic?" I suggested.

She turned to look at me, smiling. "Cosmic…" she rolled the word over her tongue. "Beautiful, mysterious…. It makes me feel so alive," She paused for a moment. "Are you scared to go to the future?"

"I'm never scared when you are around, Selphie. I know I'll try my hardest to stay with you always. I won't let anything come between us. Not even time."


	5. Paradise

**Paradise – Vanessa Carlton – 4:50** (Laguna x Raine)

Laguna's hand slid slowly down the side of the headstone, his eyes staring off into the distance. Visions passed before his eyes. Before he knew it he was in front of the pub. Raine stood on the steps, her hand resting on her swollen stomach.

Tears streaks were evident on her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, tell her it would be all right.

_Raine I never meant to leave you alone. I love you._

"Laguna please…" she whispered to the wind.


	6. The Anthem Part II

**The Anthem Part II -- Blink182 – 3:56** (Cid)

Every thing has fallen to pieces… It seems like just yesterday they were all playing in the garden, running between the waves, laughing, smiling, being the kids they are. I can still see the look on her face as she watched them. … smiling with that tender look only a mother can give. My family…

And now… this. My own children out to kill my beloved wife, their mother, their matron….


	7. Quistis' Mom

**Stacy's Mom – Fountains of Wanye – 3:18 **(Quistis)

"You think Quistis is hot? You ought to see her mom."

Comments like this were become quite common these days. I'm not to sure if I should be happy that the Treppies are finally leaving me alone or if I should be jealous of my mother.

She showed up shortly after the Ultimecia ordeal. She claimed that she thought I was dead until then. Who knows maybe she did?

I can see the biological resemblance, but… well I guess I just never thought my mother would walk around in 5-inch platforms, snakeskin mini skirts and giant hoop earrings.

Makes it feel odd to call her mom.


	8. All of My Love

**All of My Love -- Led Zeppelin -- 5:56 **(Squall x Rinoa)

"When faced with improbable odds, the most important thing to remember is not to panic. There are always more possibilities than originally conceived. Above all else, don't lose hope, that's something no handbook will teach you." Quistis words ran through his mind as he calculated probabilities and possibilities.

Well she was right about one thing at least; this was something that was never in any handbook Squall had ever encountered. But then again he'd like to see a textbook capture something as unpredictable and impossibly stubborn as Rinoa Heartily.

She was waiting. Even as socially retarded as Squall was he knew the words that went here, yet he was finding it quite impossible that they were going to come out of his mouth right now. _ Not impossible, improbable._

An awkward amount of time had passed and her smile was starting to slide. _Aww fuck probability_. "Rinoa, I love you."


	9. Affirmation

**Affirmation – Savage Garden -- 4:56 **(Selphie, Squall)

Selphie picked herself up off the ground, again. There was no amount of scrapes and bruises that were going to keep her from achieving her from what she set out to do.

"Come on Squall, another round," she called out to her opponent.

"Selphie this is ridiculous."

"I totally agree."

"Then why are we still out here?"

"Because you still love her." With that she sent a brage of nasty fira spell his way. "Ready to give up yet? Cus I can go all night!" She taunted.

"What do you want me to do?" Squall called dodging most of the spells.

"Just tell her how you feel."


	10. Sweet Misery

**Sweet Misery – Michelle Branch – 3:43** (Nida x Quistis)

His eyes wandered across the table and lingered. _What would it take… You are so beautiful… and you'll never be…_

No one else could tell from the look on his face. The heartache, the pain. _ Such an angel. How you torment me with your perfection. But I will always be, second best. This is… sweet misery._


	11. Wannabe

**Wannabe – Spice Girls – 2:55 **

"Hyne, Squall, would it kill you to tell what's on your mind for once?" Rinoa asked. It was more of a demand. Squall just shrugged.

"It's probably nearly killing him not to say 'whatever'," Quistis added.

"Well suppose that means we are getting somewhere then," Zell replied.

"Maybe someday he might even give as a whole sentence for an answer," Selphie observed.

"Or maybe he's just laughing on the inside, thinking we are a bunch of dumb-asses," Irvine said glancing at Squall.

"Bingo," Squall announced.


	12. Two Lane Blacktop

**Two Lane Blacktop – Rob Zombie – 3:03 **

"Damn these Galbadian rigs, handle pretty good for how bulky they are," Irvine commented.

"Man let me drive!" Zell whined.

"No way I'm having way to much fun here," Irvine replied.

"Dude, this is so unfair! Squall, tell him to let me drive!"

"Zell, shut the fuck up, you're giving me a headache," was Squall's reply.


	13. Mikami Concertino

**Mikami Concertino - Yoshihisa Hirano and Hideki Taniuchi – 2:15**

Dancing makes me feel so alive, twirling around on the dance floor, oh how I love it! I took all the dance classes available back at Trabia. It's my favorite part of the SeeD balls, well second favorite. My actual favorite is watching Irvine get ticked when I dance with all the other guys, cus he's a klutz on the floor and I like to glide. Maybe he should take a dance class or two!

*** This music is an instrumental piece from Death Note. I don't watch the show just listen to the music.


	14. Cruel Summer

**Cruel Summer – Ace of Base – 3:35 **(Zone x Rinoa)

Timber heats up in the summer. Some fierce weather, I tell you. It makes my stomach hurt. I'm sensitive like that. So that's why I lie in bed all day, it's just too hot out there. Besides I guess there really isn't anything for me to do now anyways. Because Timber is free, no other reason.

Still sometimes I hate being couped up in here. But when I go outside, I just get sick. It must be the heat… I mean you've never heard of anyone getting sick from missing someone have you? No that would be stupid. It's not cus she's gone. It must be the heat.


	15. Still Rock and Roll to Me

**Still Rock and Roll To Me – Billy Joel – 2:25 ** (Quistis, Seifer)

"Seifer, I swear one more word out of you and you'll regret it!" Quistis was losing her cool, though it often happened in classes with Seifer present.

"Word," he said with a smile and a wink.

"Gahhhh!!!!" Quistis screamed as she tugged at her hair. "That's it. Get down here now! You just earned yourself the honor of being my demonstration 'partner'."

Seifer's smile faded quickly. He swallowed hard and headed down to the front of the class.


	16. She Is Love

She Is Love – Oasis – 3:09 (Zell x Selphie)

"Last one to the water is a Bite Bug!" Selphie called taking off toward the beach, sending sand to scatter. Rinoa started after her while Irvine, Squall and Quistis grabbed the cooler and towels. Zell just watched Selphie's slight form prance across the sand with a doofy smile on his face.

"Woah wait up!" he called as he started after her.


	17. Winter

Hey readers! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while but it's the end of the semester and I'm uber busy and some other life stuffs have come up. I really wanted to write something but I didn't think I had it in me to finish the next chapter of In the Dark tonight, just too taxed x_x

But I am working on it! Promise.

Anyways hope you enjoy these little tid bits. I enjoyed writing them!

**Winter – Tori Amos – 5:43**

(Quistis)

Her feet were cold, but it was nothing compared to her heart. The plants were withered; the leaves gone. Summer… that was a faded dream, like happiness.

It was hard not to blame herself. It was hard, so she gave up. She gave up on herself.

She hadn't even grabbed a coat, or gloves or even her whip. Nothing junctioned, no matches, no plan. But that was the idea, no plan.

That last ball was too much, to see her on his arm once again. It was too much to bare and so she left. She walked out and she hadn't stopped walking. It was so dark. There was no moonlight reflecting off the snow and it was so cold, but it wasn't anything compared to her heart.

She was numb. And as the snow fell down she wondered if anyone would come. If anything could save her from this endless winter. If she'd ever see summer once more.


	18. Shiny Happy People

**Shiny Happy People – R.E.M. – 3:46**

(young Rinoa)

The room was so big and it was full of important, imposing people. The fashion was brilliant, filled with a variety of colors. Her own dress was purple. When she spun around the material would twirl around her and she felt like a princess, but her father told her that wasn't proper behavior, so instead she wandered the room and watched all the people.

They were all so beautiful, dancing and laughing. So shiny and expensive…

She took the bow out of her hair and spun around in the middle of the dancers. If she was going to be happy, she was going to have to spin, to dance and prance and smile.


	19. Hear Me Out

**Hear Me Out – Frou Frou – 4:19**

(Squall x Rinoa)

The phone rang for about the fortieth time today. With a sigh he answered it again. "What is it Rinoa?"

"Just listen will you?"

"I've been listening all day, and all you say is the same things over and over again."

Her sigh was audible over the phone and when she spoke her voice was shaky, "This isn't over yet. I still need you. I'm not giving up. I'll call you fifty times a day if I have too."

"You've already done that."

"Please just hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"I love you."

"I know."

"That's all I got."

"…"

"Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm not over you yet…"


	20. When It's Over

**When It's Over – Sugar Ray – 3:40**

(Selphie x Irvine)

"Take this box, it's yours."

"Ahh come on Selph, we aren't really doing this again are we?"

"Take it!" she shouted shoving the box into his arms.

"I said I was sorry! I don't touch! I just look, sometimes…" She glared and then threw one of his shirts at his face. "Come on Selph you know you're they only girl for me, and if I didn't look my neck might snap." He continued with a smile.

She didn't smile but her eyes soften a little.

He set the box and shirt down and hugged her. "You're the only one for me."


	21. Us

Us – Regina Spektor – 4:52 (Selphie x Irvine)

She stood in the middle of the floor with a martini glass in her hand and the most beautiful smile. The maroon dress clashed and matched her reddish brunette hair and the green of her eyes. The air around her was electric. If he reached out he was sure he could feel the sparks.

Suddenly he was aware of the beating in his chest like never before. His mouth felt a slight bit dry yet he still had an overwhelming urge to let out a howling laugh, full of mirth he didn't know he was capable of. For the first time that he could ever recall he believed in that true, mad, deep, everlasting love.

Like a fairytale, like a dream, like a dance. He took her hand.


	22. Go Home

Go Home – Barenaked Ladies – 2:43 (Zell)

It was a windy day. Brisk. There were seagulls and children playing. He was a bit envious. They all got to spend every night in their beds, safe at home. Meanwhile he had to bust his butt to get a weekend off to enjoy some of Ma's cooking and his own bed and chocobo pajamas. Sometimes being grown up sucks.


	23. Violence

Violence – Blink 182 -- 3:38 (Squall x Rinoa)

It was love and lust, danger and dust. Squall's footing was practiced and precise, Rinoa's quick yet steady. They faced each other, pacing, circling. Small scratches oozed blood, forgotten for now, until the end when they would be healed tenderly.

This was necessary agony. The slashes aimed skewed, the magic weakened to an unpleasant tingle. Their eyes were like flames, caught in a passion greater than merely love. A tangle of love, existence and hope.


	24. Do It Again

Do It Again – Nada Surf -- 3:39 (Zell x Library Girl)

It was obvious to her that he really didn't read much. He was always hanging around in the library, it was true but he was always reading the same magazine. At first she wondered why (It's not for you). Then she decided it was best not to wonder (It can't be for you).

He paced back and forth by the magazine rack, hoping she would come over offering to help (She's not going to come).

It wasn't until an accidental over due fee mysteriously appeared on his account that they ever met (I think I love you).


End file.
